Whitebeard
Whitebeard is one of the seven samurai of Gallifrey, and is the current bearer of the title "Strongest Man". Appearance: In his younger days, Whitebeard had no scars on his chest, donned an open vest, and his trademark mustache was nonexistent. Later in his life, he grew the prominent crescent-shaped mustache, which would spawn his epithet, "Whitebeard". When he was 52, he wore a blue and yellow hat with a jolly roger on it over a black bandana with black and red, both worn over the long, blond flowing hair he had back then.Whitebeard was an abnormally large Gallifreyian, roughly three times the size of a normal human. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and was very muscular. The muscles on his biceps in particular seemed to grow bigger whenever he used his quake-based powers. He had many scars running along his chest. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders. He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark sash around his waist. Personality: '"I am only one man with one heart...Call me a demon, call me a monster...but I can't be the strongest forever...!!!" '— Whitebeard's response to his status as the "Strongest Man in Existance." Whitebeard seemed to be a cheerful and carefree person during his younger years. Unlike his comrades who loved treasure and riches, he only desired a family and saw that as the greatest treasure. His reign on the Plains of Existance, reputation and foreboding power made him seemingly overconfident and fearless (to the point of making it seem that he considered even other Samurai as annoyances and nothing more). In initial appearances, he seemed unable to see any cause for alarm on any decision he made and refused all advice given to him. However, later revelations showed that he was much more thoughtful than he appeared to be. Actions that initially seem to be the result of thoughtless, headstrong bravado actually had strong reasons behind them. Although from what other people saw of him, he may have seemed to have an overgrown ego, deep down he knew that he was nothing but a single man, and was fully aware of his own mortality. He knew that the youth are the keys to the future, and that their lives are far more important than his own. He also seemed to enjoy talking about the past. The first things he talked about when Lucci visited were old memories from the past 22 years. People that were children at that time were still children in his eyes, even men as powerful as his Samurai Lucci and Aokiji. One way to appease him mainly involved bringing and sharing with him a drink (preferably of high quality and very expensive) while striking up a conversation, as seen with his encounters with Mihawk, Lucci and Kizaru. Still, this did not guarantee complete cooperation from him, judging from the nature of these said conversations. Among his philosophies in life was that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life, as long as he does not live to regret it. He had also been shown to be forgiving even after being stabbed in the abdomen by one of his allies, during the 400.000.000 year war, when he realised that the Mirror Beings had deceived said ally. A distinguishing feature of Whitebeard's nature was his high moral standards. Whitebeard never forgave the death of a friend. His stance, that a man cannot live without some form of moral code. The ultimate proof of his unwavering sense of right and wrong came when he declared war with Hellcat Squadran solely to save Ace's life. However, he was willing to go against his moral code under certain circumstances, such as when he instructed Ace to let Scott go because he had an uneasy feeling about him. Whitebeard also believed that a child should not be responsible for their parents' sins. Whitebeard's distinguishing laughter is "Gu ra ra ra ra". Abilities: Whitebeard was given the title of the "Strongest Man in existance" for his unmatched physical strength. His physical resistance and pain tolerance were amazing: he was able to keep fighting despite the number of life threatening injuries which included part of his head being literally burned off. This also proves that Whitebeard possessed incredible amounts of stamina and endurance; no matter how much damage he took throughout a battle, Whitebeard continued to press forward and fight, only stopping once the near entirety of the Mirror Verse amries, and the Masters of Darkness collectively shot and stabbed him at point-blank range. It was shown that even in his old age, in a heavily wounded state, and without his powers, he could take down a Master of Darkness-class opponent without a problem as demonstrated in his fight against Pied. Besides his formidable power, Whitebeard was an incredibly skilled military strategist.With the his powers, Whitebeard was able to create powerful shock waves by shattering the air and even reality itself, like glass. These shock waves then would be redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes or multispatial ruptures and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. He has been shown to create such quakes even in the air or reality, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. He could also use these shock waves to attack enemies, with either widespread or specific targets. Whitebeard's powers also allowed him to create a 'quake bubble' around his hand or bisento to increase the power of an attack and manipulate the reality with his hands to tilt the environment around him. He has also been seen to use his bisento to slash the air, which caused a massive explosion and the collapse of an entire defense fortress on Reach. Whitebeard was also able to create these shock waves to block physical attacks as well as non-physical attacks making his powers excellent for both offensive and defensive capabilities. Weapon: Whitebeard fought with a very heavy polearm called a bisento (a more massive version of the japanese naginata), and was immensely skilled with it. The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a striped pole ending in a spherical edge, and a curved, large blade attached to the pole via a golden part, decorated by what looks like a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding on the blade itself. Whitebeard usually employed the bisento using both hands, but was also seen capable of using it proficiently with just one hand. Most of the time he kept it in his right hand, and sometimes he was seen planting its blade in the ground, in order to use both of his hands freely for his powers. The bisento could be used in conjunction with his awespiring powers, to increase the already great damage he can inflict. GuanDao.jpg|Whitebeard's Bisento Category:Seven Samurai Category:Gallifreyians